fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chaos 3/10/16
(A video airs, recapping last week’s Chaos. The main event for tonight is announced to be AJ Styles vs Finn Balor in the KOTR Quarterfinals. All three other quarterfinals matches will also be conducted tonight. A contract signing for Hiroshi Tanahashi and Kazuchika Okada is announced to take place after the main event.) SEGMENT 1: Sami Callihan comes out to the ring to massive boos with Muhammed Hassan, Alexander Wolfe, Tajiri, Raymond Rowe, and Todd Hanson. Callihan: Do you know what this is? This is MY army. Forget HYDRA, we’re something else. We’re something far more disturbing. We are… THE NATION OF TERROR. Like I said, Dario Cueto simply pays me to perform a task. So I thought, why am I doing these tasks myself? Why not delegate the job, make easy money, and move on in the world? I mean, I am the Chaos MITB holder. If anything happens to the championship, as in, Okada fucks up and loses it, Dario Cueto has paid me a HEFTY sum to take it back. I am a man of principle, well, mostly. My principle is, if someone is paying me to do a job, I’m going to fucking do it. But my days as a mere lackey for HYDRA are over. I am a future world champion after all, and I have an important task – BECOMING THE KING OF THE RING. Tonight I face Will Ospreay, a man who I’ve blinded, a man whose head I’ve driven into a chair… A man I’ve put down for the three count before. What are you going to do about now, Ospreay? Will Ospreay comes out to the ramp to a huge pop. Ospreay: I think I’m going to do the smart thing and… let it go. Look, this KOTR obviously means a lot to the both of us. But remember man, in the end, the best man must win. You leave your Nation of Terror or whatever you want to call them out of this, and I’m sure we’ll be able to steal the show. Callihan: You’re awfully naïve. I WANT to be King of the Ring. I never said I’d get there the ‘right’ way or whatever. Oh, and what do you know! Our match is scheduled for… right now! And I think I’ll leave my buddies out here right? What do you think? The Nation of Terror agrees with Callihan as they step out and stand outside the ring. Ospreay makes his way to the ring for the match. MATCH 1: Sami Callihan vs Will Ospreay – KOTR Quarterfinals Callihan and Ospreay start off trading blows. Callihan keeps trying to get Ospreay out of the ring and towards the announce tables where the Nation of Terror is. Ospreay manages to hang on and stay in the ring. The two wrestle in the ring, with Callihan hitting hard but Ospreay firing back faster and avoiding more shots. Ospreay repeatedly tries for high flying offense but Callihan keeps him grounded. Ospreay at one point has Callihan down and tries to run the ropes and springboards for the OSCutter, but Callihan reverses it into a big release German Suplex that drops Ospreay right on the head. Callihan is able to keep the advantage pressed after that but Ospreay still somehow struggles to fight back. Callihan tries for the Headlock Driver several times but Ospreay manages to slide out of it. Ospreay regains the advantage and grounds Callihan, then climbs up to the top rope but The Nation of Terror climbs up onto the apron distracting Ospreay. Callihan takes advantage, putting Ospreay in position for the cradle Piledriver, but Ospreay fights out and pushes Callihan into the NOT on the apron. Callihan is dazed and Ospreay takes advantage, jumping off the ropes with the OSCutter for the 3-count. Will Ospreay defeats Sami Callihan at 14 minutes. MATCH 2: The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley) vs Roppongi Vice (Rocky Romero and Beretta) MCMG pick up the win when Shelley hits Romero with the Automatic Midnight at 7 minutes. After the match, The Decay comes to attack the MCMG but Gargano/Ciampa make the save. ReDragon comes out to even the odds but MCMG sends them packing. SEGMENT 2: Muhammed Hassan is backstage when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Um, excuse me Mr. Hassan. The internet is abuzz about your debut. It’s been over ten years since you’ve last appeared in any sort of wrestling capacity after your release following your untimely attack on the Undertaker a few mere days after – Hassan: Yes, yes, I get it. We can all read Wikipedia. What is it you want? Young: As I was saying, why are you back? Hassan: Do you even need to ask any member of HYDRA why they’re in it? Dario Cueto is paying me six figures. I get to work with a true fellow mastermind in the art of terror, Sami Callihan. Renee, this is great. This is the best I’ve ever felt. They pussied out on me last time, and if you thought that “that untimely attack” was horrible… Then you have no idea what’s about to come. Hassan walks off. SEGMENT 3: Dalton Castle is backstage with the boys when Neville comes up to him. Castle: Oh, Neville, hello. If I’m not correct, ours is the only quarterfinal match that might actually take place without any bullshit. No interference, no hidden agenda, no former team affiliations… I’m looking forward to it. Neville: I am too. It’s my time to move up in this world. I’m the man that gravity forgot – not the man that gravity held down. The Pure division, it was all well and good. I enjoyed being the champion for 127 days. But that was perhaps a few days too many. Castle: I agree, and I feel like I’m in the same boat. I’m Dalton Castle dammit, I can do so much better. Neville, one day guys like me and you are going to be on top. Neville: We will, and the most we can do until we get there is to speed up the process… So let’s go out and put on the best damn match anyone’s going to see tonight. Castle nods and shakes hands with Neville before walking out. MATCH 3: Neville vs Dalton Castle – KOTR Quarterfinals Neville and Castle chain wrestle for a few minutes, with neither man gaining a slight advantage. Castle works Neville into a waist lock which he tries to convert into a German suplex but Neville manages to flip back and land on his feet, and floor Castle with a superkick. Castle goes down and Neville takes to the top rope for a 450 splash but Castle rolls away. Castle is able to regain the advantage in the following minutes, keeping Neville grounded. Castle works on the leg and continues to take Neville down with suplexes and slams. Neville manages to make quick comeback after fighting out of a powerslam and taking Castle down with a head scissors. Neville fights back with high flying moves that rattle Castle. Castle goes for the Bang-A-Rang but Neville counters it and takes down Castle with the Frankensteiner. Neville takes to the top rope for the Red Arrow but Castle moves out of the way. Neville gets up and Castle hits the Bang-A-Rang. Neville kicks out and Castle waits for Neville to get up but Neville quickly rolls him into a small package. Castle kicks out but Neville jumps up with an enzuiguri that rocks him. Neville climbs to the top rope and flies with the Red Arrow for the cover. Neville defeats Dalton Castle at 17 minutes. MATCH 4: Muhammed Hassan vs No Way Jose Hassan dominates Jose and pins him with the gorilla press powerslam at 3 minutes. SEGMENT 4: Kota Ibushi is backstage when Renee Young comes up to him. Young: Excuse me, Kota, do you mind commenting on your vicious attack on Hideo Itami? Ibushi: I’ll comment on it. IT WAS GREAT. I injured the son of a bitch for a week, so we won’t even be seeing him until Primal Warfare. All that shit about me that he said was stupid. I’m not the next Tanahashi, I’m the FIRST Ibushi. People will look to me as a legend soon, and my way of doing that is going through HYDRA. I’m sad that things ended the way they did with the Resistance but… I’m the next damn International Champion. So fuck the Resistance, fuck Hideo Itami, and fuck you Renee. Leave me alone. Ibushi walks off while Renee looks on. SEGMENT 5: Shinsuke Nakamura is backstage getting ready for his match when Cody Rhodes comes up to him. Rhodes: Hey Shinsuke, we’re up next. Nakamura: I know. This is what we get for stopping our fight against HYDRA. Peace, quiet, and the ability to resume our careers. Now we have the chance to go out there and put on a great match. That’s what this tournament about. But remember… King of Strong Style will become King of the Ring. Rhodes: We’ll see bud, we’ll see. Rhodes pats Nakamura on the back and walks out. MATCH 5: Shinsuke Nakamura vs Cody Rhodes – KOTR Quarterfinals Nakamura and Rhodes lock up but Nakamura easily takes the advantage. Nakamura takes Rhodes down with stiff knees and attempts an early Kinshasa but Rhodes rolls outside to regain himself. Rhodes re-enters the ring and tries to wrestle Nakamura down but Nakamura regains the advantage again with the stiff knees. Nakamura hits all his signatures and pins but Rhodes kicks out. Nakamura takes down Rhodes with a powerslam and gets ready for the Kinshasa. Nakamura tries to hit it but Rhodes grabs the leg and takes down Nakamura. Rhodes finally gets a good amount of offense in, rattling Nakamura with a big Disaster Kick. Rhodes attempts to hit the Cross-Rhodes but Nakamura counters it mid-air into the cross arm-breaker. Nakamura holds it in and Rhodes tries to go to the ropes. Rhodes almost makes it to the bottom rope but Nakamura pulls him back into the center of the ring. Rhodes is about to pass out but Nakamura lets go. Rhodes gets up and Nakamura hits the Kinshasa for the cover. Shinsuke Nakamura defeats Cody Rhodes at 12 minutes. MATCH 6: Cien Almas vs Carlito Almas picks up the win at 8 minutes with the Shadow Driver. SEGMENT 6: Finn Balor comes out to the ring to a huge pop. Balor: I think you all deserve some explaining from my end too. What is the demon? How does it affect me? To be honest, I have no idea what Bray Wyatt did. But somehow, I believed everything he said. It made sense, and I don’t know, I didn’t write him off because it made sense. He was saying his Game of Thrones type bullshit, all the “You’re the Prince That Was Promised”, and “All you need is an army”. It got to my head. I developed this hero complex… only there was one thing standing in my way. AJ Styles. I couldn’t tell him, because who would’ve believed me? So I tried to tell him to stop, to not fight me, but he didn’t listen. It mattered that I remained the demon because the demon was the hero that Bray Wyatt spoke about. I didn’t want to have to do what I did to AJ, but he forgave me right? We moved on. What I don’t get now are these sons of bitches Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows. Everything’s fine right? I’ve drawn the line between demon and man but you’re still out to get us. I’m starting to think this more a personal issue than a practical one. AJ Styles comes out to the ring to a huge pop too. Styles: Ignore them. Tonight, you have to face me. I don’t know about you, but this KOTR matters a lot to me. I firmly stand behind the fact that I’m the best damn wrestler on this show, in this entire company even, and I’m going to prove it. Friendship flies out the window tonight. Balor: Well. We’re no strangers in the ring. Let’s finally see who’s better. Balor throws his shirt into the crowd and the ref calls for the bell. MAIN EVENT: AJ Styles vs Finn Balor – KOTR Quarterfinals Styles and Balor lock up. The two exchange holds and shots for a good three minutes but no one takes any advantage. The two wind up back where they started and begin again. Balor gains the advantage this time wearing Styles down with a headlock but Styles fights out and kicks Balor away. Balor goes right back and takes the advantage again, keeping Styles down. Styles gets in some offense but Balor maintains his clear advantage. Balor goes for an early Bloody Sunday but Styles fights out and takes Balor down with a spinning heel kick. Styles is in control now. Styles hits a variety of high flying moves that Balor struggles to counter. Styles hits the Phenomenal Forearm and sets up for the Styles Clash but Balor fights out and attempts the Bloody Sunday. Styles struggles out and the two do their combos on each other. Both men go for a clothesline but they duck at the same time and take each other down with Pele Kicks. Styles gets up first and goes for the Clash but Balor fights out of it and hits the Bloody Sunday! Balor covers but Styles kicks out. Balor picks Styles up but Styles comes back with energy and takes down Balor. Styles is on the apron ready for the Phenomenal Forearm but Balor steps out with him and the two brawl on the apron. Karl Anderson and Doc Gallows run down now and distract Styles and Balor. They try to interfere but Balor kicks them away. Styles takes advantage with the Styles Clash on the apron. Styles rolls Balor in and covers for the win. AJ Styles defeats Finn Balor at 20 minutes. After the match, Balor gets in Styles face about taking advantage after what Gallows and Anderson did. Anderson and Gallows enter the ring and beat down on Balor. Gallows holds him up to Styles and tells him to end him… AND STYLES PUTS BALOR IN POSITION FOR THE STYLES CLASH!!! But Styles lets go of him AND JUMPS ON GALLOWS! Anderson tries to pull Styles off but Styles fights out of it and clears the ring of both men. Styles helps Balor up but Balor pushes Styles away and walks off. SEGMENT 7: The ring is set up for a contract signing. Dario Cueto comes out to massive heat. Cueto: Ladies and gentlemen it is now time to make the Chaos main event of Primal Warfare official. Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Kazuchika Okada for the World Championship. This is a lot of match with a lot of history, but, who better to speak for it than the competitors themselves? Kazuchika Okada comes out to nuclear heat, holding up the championship. Okada: I don’t have much to say. I am a man of action now. If I can beat Kevin Owens clean, I can beat Hiroshi Tanahashi clean. Okada signs the contract and holds up the title. Hiroshi Tanahashi comes out to a huge pop as he enters the ring. Tanahashi: I’m not going to repeat everything I said. One thing is very important though – you’ve never beaten me clean in the RRW. You’ve beat me only twice in Japan. Historically and statistically… it looks like that championship is going to be mine. Tanahashi signs the contract and walks off… BUT OKADA PULLS HIM BACK AND SUPLEXES HIM INTO THE TABLE! Tanahashi gets back up but Okada takes him down with the Rainmaker. Okada holds up the title over Tanahashi as the show ends.